


Death Eater

by Geminisister



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Poetry, F/F, F/M, M/M, Poetry, Sexual Situations, bad language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:01:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9501167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geminisister/pseuds/Geminisister
Summary: A Poem of a sexual situation between a Death Eater and his/her partner.  Draw your own conclusions.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Death Eater  
> By Gemini Sister  
> Rating: NC 17  
> Adult Poetry  
> Mature Readers only  
> WARNINGS Bad language and sexual situations.  
> Thanks to GaeilgeRua for checking this over for me.

Death Eater 

Death Eater, please give me some peace  
Will your performance never cease?  
Waking me at dawn with the sound of your curses  
Never stopping once till the end of the day  
Death Eater, when will your wand be worn away?

Death Eater, please give me some cock  
May your fucking never stop   
Waking me at night with the sound of your begging  
Never stopping once till the dawn of the day  
Death Eater, when will your wand be worn away?

Death Eater, you've found the spot  
Using bad language makes me so hot   
Fucking through the night without ever ceasing   
Wearing us out it has come to that day  
Death Eater, your wand has worn away!  
Death Eater, your wand has worn away!

END


End file.
